Lifeguard On Duty
by ReluctantOptimist
Summary: Once I stood at full mast in front of him, he whispered, "Next time you want a kiss, just ask—drowning isn't necessary." And with a chuckle he turned to leave me with my mouth agape. Emmett/Paul. Collaboration Fic with GoinnGaGa! Enjoy!


**Lifeguard On Duty**

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**With Love,**_

_**ReluctantOptimist and GoinnGaGa**_

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight. Plain and simple.**

* * *

><p>It was a general summer's day; blue skies, blossoming flowers, and heat hot as all hell. My sister — Alice — and I had thought about going swimming at the local pool up the street from my apartment, but now it felt more like a necessity. We needed to go, no 'ifs', 'ands' or 'buts' about it.<p>

The fervent heat sweltered over my skin the moment I walked out the door of my apartment, my towel slung over my shoulder as I was clad in nothing more than a pair black, blue and green swimming trunks, and my flip-flops.

"Emmett," she called and I turned to see her purse strap caught in the door, and I rolled my eyes. She was such a klutz. "…a little help maybe?" I helped her, inwardly wondering when she was going to get her own place. _She's so naïve._ I thought. She wasso much of a klutz that I'm afraid to let her be out on her own, but she had to learn one of these days.

"How is that place on the other side of town coming along?" I asked her as we sauntered casually down the block. I don't think she knew how much I wanted her gone; at least she didn't act like it.

"Gosh, Em. It's coming along fine. I'm going to check it out tomorrow, so I'm staying over Bella's, if you don't mind driving me out there." She didn't have a house or a car, and I sighed. "If you do, then that means I'll be out quicker." She drawled, bribing. Well, maybe she did know that I wanted her to get the hell out of my house and find her own.

"Fine." I submitted, and I noted her triumphant grin. I turned to cut across the grass, and stumbled down the hill, Alice towed. The pool was a straight shot from here, and three minutes later we were at the front entrance waiting for the tall, dark and handsome man to check our swim trunks as we waited in line.

The trunks-checker was kind of cute. He was tall and dark skinned with short cropped brown hair, with obsidian eyes that sparkled under the sun. I squinted my eyes to read his name tag that read: Jared. _I wonder if I could get him._ I thought.

"Next," I heard him say, and I could feel my cock twitch with mild excitement at his deep baritone voice. _Mhmm_. I moaned to myself. _I can imagine fucking him and hearing him scream my name._

"Em!" Alice shouted, tearing me from my musings. I looked around confused.

"What?" She only grinned and showed her teeth.

"Your eyes had that distant look again, like you were some type of predator." She laughed. "Stop checking out the trunks-checker boy." I smiled back at her, and her smile grew larger. I'm sure it was because of the dimples that blemished either of my cheeks, which I knew for a fact made her smile every time she saw them.

But Alice knew me far too well. _I guess that's what happens when you live with someone two years after you both graduated college. Not to mention we've been living with each other since birth._ "Whatever…he's kind of cute." I sighed. "Besides, I haven't…_been_ with anyone for a while. I think I'm long overdue for a session."

She laughed, and we moved up in the line. "I know, I know. It's because of me." She said, and I wasn't going to argue that fact, because it sure in the hell was because of her. I didn't feel comfortable doing anything with anyone while she was only in the next room. "Don't worry. I have a feeling you're going to get lucky tonight."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "You feel I'm going to have sex tonight?" I inquired skeptically, and she nodded.

"Yup. You know how powerful my feelings are, so it's going to happen." That was another fact that I wasn't going to argue against. Since day one it seemed, Alice had this uncanny pot of luck, and whenever she predicted something would happen, she was rarely ever wrong. It was like she could see into the future, and I called her a witch. She proclaimed to be ESP. I say witch.

"That's true…We'll see." We finally reached the front, and it was then that I realized that I already had my trunks on. I smirked. _He's going to have to check himself_.

"Swim trunks?" He asked, and I saw Alice hand over hers. He looked them over for the inner lining and then handed them back to her. "Swim trunks?" He asked me, and cockily I pointed to the ones I was wearing, my smirk still in place.

I was gay, obviously, and I was in no way ashamed of it. I wasn't overtly flamboyant, but shamelessly gay nonetheless. My huge frame usually fooled people, more specifically, women. They see bulging muscles rippled over my arms and legs, a broad chest and shoulders, a five o'clock shadow with slight stubble from my morning shave. They hear a deep voice and see a masculine stride in my step and automatically assume: straight. But no, I'm one hundred and ten percent _GAY_! Ask anyone that knows me, and knows me well and they will say the exact same.

"…umm…err…uhh," he seemed nervous, and I growled to myself. _All you have to do is put your hands down my pants and check_. I snarled inwardly, trying to control the scowl that wanted to set upon my visage. _You might see a little more than you want…but who knows, you might like it._ "Go head." I deflated. He didn't even check.

I sighed before walking passed him. "Your loss." I cooed indifferently, and I could feel him staring at me as I walked away.

"I'm going to go shower and I'll meet you out there." Alice said and I nodded. We both parted and vanished into our own gender based shower rooms.

**X:~/~:X**

After I finished up in the shower room, which took about five minutes since I didn't bring any clothes. I only brought a towel, a pair of swim trunks and flip flops and myself. I just let the water fall over me and walked out to the swimming area after taking off the thin layered shoes, an instant glower setting in upon my face.

There were kids everywhere, and I groaned aloud to no one. I didn't exactly enjoy the presence of children too much, but I presumed they get hot too. _Why couldn't they go play with a water hose, or find a loose fire hydrant like all the other ghetto kids in the neighborhood. _I couldn't help but reprimand them, and glare at everyone that came close to me.

It was too hot, and it seemed like being angry only made things hotter, so I let it go and moved over towards the pool that read: 8ft deep, on the concrete since a lot of the kids weren't inhabiting that proximity of the pool, and I sat down on the edge and let my feet be cooled by the water as they dangled and I waited for my sister. _She's taking a mighty long time in there_. I thought after a while.

I figured that I should just get in the water for a second to cool off, and then I'd get out once she came. There was no point in us both being hot because she wanted to take her sweet and precious time doing god knows what.

Accepting my own rationality, I slowly lifted myself into the cold water, shivering every now and again, but quickly I had grown accustom to the chill and I moved around freely. I disappeared under the water and cooled my entire body before surfacing for air and allowing myself to drift on my back and serenely float and shift atop the surface.

I closed my eyes to relish in the feeling of the hot sun against my chest and face, and the cool water against my back and legs. It was the perfect blend of hot and cold. I floated and let my mind wander.

"Em!" I cringed at my peace being disturbed. _God I'm like an old man. I hate kids and I want nothing but quiet…Man, I seriously need to get laid, and fast._ I debated ignoring her, but she called me again and I cracked open an eye, the sun beaming into my face and I squinted.

I fixed myself upright in the water, using my hand to shield me from the sun, and my feet to keep me afloat. I looked over to Alice, but then heard a whistle resound in my ear, and looked up at the highchair the lifeguard was seated in behind her petite frame, and my eyes widened, drool practically dripping from the side of my jaw.

The lifeguard in the high white chair blew his whistle again, and instructed the kids to do something that my ears didn't quite pick up on, whilst the rest of my body was enchanted by him entirely. He had dark skin like Jared, and judging from how his legs curled and bended in the chair I was guessing he was tall like Jared too. His hair was cropped…like Jared's. It's like they could be twins almost, but where Jared's eyes were dark and sparkling, this boy's eyes were brown and glistening, nearly reflecting the sun itself.

Although he and Jared looked so similar, I felt something completely different emanating from this character. I felt anger, and power, and those honeyed spheres that refracted the sun's glow only confirmed these feelings further. His eyes showed it just as much as his body did. Like my own, muscles rippled over his arms and legs, and he had broad shoulders and a chest that fit his lean framed. He wasn't nearly as big as me, but the power stemming from him sure made it seem like he was.

_I could fuck him for days_! I moaned, feeling my cock hardening under the cold water that fought against it, thank god! _I bet he likes it rough too…I'd give it to him_. I groaned out loud. _Shit, my dick is starting to hurt now._ It was throbbing from wanting to be hard, but unable to be.

"_Emmett!_" Alice screamed, tearing me from my musings once again.

"_What, damnit!_" I screamed back.

"No screaming." My attention turned back to the lifeguard atop his highchair, noting him looking down at Alice and me, and his eyes staring directly at me. I stared at him, unwilling to make the first move and break eye contact.

_Damn! He is fine as shit!_ I yelled at myself. I didn't know why I felt the need to yell at myself, but I did. My member desperately wanted to be erect, or better yet be sheathed inside of him. I'm sure it would find much more delight in the latter.

"Sorry." I heard Alice say, and saw his eyes look down at her before looking elsewhere. "Would you get over here?" She whispered irately. I moved closer to the edge, my eyes never wavering from the God in the highchair behind her.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked, my attention still given to the lifeguard. What was his name? _I should've checked the name printed on his shirt. Oh well, looking at his face was better than whatever his name could possibly be._

"I don't know." She answered. I made it to the edge and folded my arms across the concrete. "Would you stop ogling every boy you see?" I heard the smile in her tone and I looked at her and noted the smile etched upon her face.

"Maybe you don't see him. But he is fine. You think he's…" She laughed, catching the idea of my unasked question. She shrugged.

"I don't know." I scolded her.

"Yeah. So when I need your 'ESP' powers they don't offer their help, but when I don't need them they can't wait to make themselves known, huh?" I scoffed. "…witch." I said, rolling my eyes playfully, which caused her to laugh harder.

"I don't know because I haven't looked at him."

"Then look." I insisted. She huffed but turned around nonetheless. She looked up at the divine figure, covering her eyes from the sun with her hand. I heard her hum as I waited impatiently for her observation to be over. "Well?" I asked when she turned back to me, noting her face skewed, and her expression and thoughts indescribable.

"Hm...Oh yeah, he's definitely gay, or bi…he likes what you like." I climbed out of the water with alacrity.

"That's good enough for me."

"Wait. Where are you going?" I pointed to the deepest end of the pool that read: 20ft deep, no one under 18 permitted in this area, written across the concrete. "Why?"

"He's a life guard. He has to save my life if I'm drowning, right?" I grinned. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh my goodness. Really, Em?" I only nodded, but before I could take a step, Alice asked: "Hey, have you seen my purse?"

"What?"

"My purse." She said more alarmed. "Have you seen it?" I shook my head. "I think I lost it."

I sighed. "Go check the shower room."

"No, no. I definitely had it when I came out." She spun around in a circle three times, before looking left and right and then walking off. "You have to help me find it." I snarled under my breath and looked back up at the beauty posted upon his pinnacle, noting him staring down at me before his eyes averted elsewhere, and I smirked. "Em?" Alice whined. "Help me, please."

My smirked turned into a sudden scowl. "Why the hell did you bring that damn thing anyways when the apartment is literally two feet away?" I yelled. I sighed when she didn't answer me, but instead stalked over to the women's shower room. I scoffed again. _One of these badass kids probably snatched it from under her._ I groaned._ She's a klutzy witch._

I started to follow behind her to help look for her purse, but then I stopped, remembering the Adonis a few feet away from me. I turned around, looking at the twenty feet deep water, and then in the direction Alice went, then back to the water, and then up at the sex god, and my mind was made up.

"To hell with it…" and I took off running and did a cannonball into the water. I was probably going to get banned from the pool for that, but as long as I got that god of a man home, in my bed and sprawled between my sheets, I was completely and utterly okay with that. I allowed myself to fall into the depths of the water, and started blowing out bubbles to indicate that I was indeed "drowning".

I blew out less and less bubbles, feigning signs of suffocation. Then all that was left to do was wait for that sexy, muscled lifeguard to come and rescue the poor 'ol "damsel in distress." I smirked just thinking about it all. I could be so conniving sometimes, but that didn't bother me one bit, especially when it came to something I wanted.

I let my eyes drift closed as I patiently waited—if that's what you could call holding your breath under water as you waited to be rescued—as to keep them from getting any more irritated by the chlorine and god knows what else is in this water and to add to the effect of things. As soon as I felt movement in the water around me, I let my mouth go lax—careful to keep it closed though. Feeling the lifeguards arm wrap around my midsection securely before I felt myself being pulled to the surface and evidently pulled up by someone already standing outside of the pool let my know that my plan was working…not that I ever doubted its success.

"Move back, give him some room people!" A female voice spoke out above all the murmurs of the other pool-goers as well as the 'ooh's and 'ah's of the kids—thank god for that.

At one point I think I even heard Alice's voice over everyone else's letting out a disbelieving yet amused, "He actually did it."

I had to fight the smirk that wanted to curve my lips at that point, especially since I felt the droplets of water falling from somewhere above me, as well as the shade of a shadow. Feeling two fingers press against the pulse point on my neck before adjusting my head and allowing one large, calloused hand to lightly grip my jaw to pull it open as his other hand gently squeezed my nose had my heart beat speeding up and my cock stirring in the trunks that were now skintight from the water. Every moment before his mouth descended onto mine felt like an hour, and when his opened mouth finally pressed against mine I immediately took advantage and thrust my tongue into his mouth.

I was expecting him to pull away in shock and horror, hell, I was counting on that—it would've made things a bit more interesting. What I wasn't expecting was for myself to be shocked when I felt his tongue move with mine.

Just when I was getting over my shock, as I was getting into the groove of things, he pulled his tongue back and my own followed suit—albeit a little unwillingly. His mouth pulled away from mine, not by much, but there was a good five or six inches between us as he 'let my airways circulate'.

"Try not to be so obvious this time." His deep voice whispered to me, letting me know that he knew exactly what was going on, just before his mouth covered mine again.

This time around, however, I skipped over the hesitation and went straight to engraving his taste in my memory. It was sweet, yet not at the same time, almost like apple's mixed in with cinnamon, but at the same time it was completely indescribable. It was addicting, tempting, delicious and had my cock going rock hard in my trunks.

He pulled away too soon for me, this time whispering, "Wait a second, then cough."

I did as he said, coughing before a few people started clapping, and then opening my eyes to look up into those brown orbs that had me mesmerized only moments before. An amused smirk curved his full lips, showing only a slight glimpse of his—what looked like—even, white teeth.

He stood with a slight chuckle before bending to offer his hand. I took it without hesitation, allowing him to help me up. Once I stood at full mass, he whispered, "Next time you want a kiss, just ask—drowning isn't necessary." He chuckled as my mouth went agape, "And put that thing away," his eyes drifted down my body slowly, gesturing towards my half hard cock that was simmering down from the cold feel of my wet trunks in the air, "there's kids around."

And with that he was gone, back to his post in the high chair.

_Well I'll be damned_. A smirk curved my lips, and just as I was about to approach him Alice stepped in front of me, hands on her hips, purse strap on her shoulder.

"You found it." I smiled at her, poking the bag, even as my eyes drifted past her to stare at the lifeguard again.

"Yup." She said with a small smile of her own—_thank you dimples_—before she began shaking her head with a chuckle, "You must be desperate. I mean, really Em? Drowning?"

Shifting my gaze back to her I chuckled as well, "No Alice, not desperate. Never desperate. I just go to extreme measures to get what I want, now if you'll excuse me…" I quickly moved around her before she could protest.

As I put on my most confident strut, inconspicuously tugged my trunks down to show more of that 'V' that I'd worked so hard to get but not low enough as to where my pubes were showing, I let an easy smirk curve my lips and just as I gently leaned against the high chair and opened my mouth to speak, he turned to me and let his eyes run slowly up and down my body—with a groan I felt my dick growing again, but I did try to fight it…just a little bit.

"Took you long enough."

Trying to compose myself back into my cool composed cocky self, I smirked again, "I got caught up with my sister for a few, but I'm here now."

"Yeah well," his tongue darted out to wet his lips, and as entranced as I was by the movement, my eyes shifted to watch a droplet of water roll down his abdomen until it spread as it met the waist of his red trunks, "I'm Paul."

"Emmett." I said, almost instantly after he introduced himself.

For a few seconds we just stood—well, he sat—and stared at each other, taking in one another's form, tracing the lines of our muscles, until he spoke again, "Hey, I kinda havta pay attention to everyone else right now. What're you doin' later?"

"Nothing. Well, I've gotta drop my sister off with her friend but after that…" I let my shoulders lift and drop in an indifferent shrug, "I'm free tonight."

With a smirk he shook his head, "Not anymore. What time should I come by?"

Again I shrugged, "Seven-ish." I was trying to sound indifferent about the whole thing, but I couldn't really hide the excitement that was bubbling up inside at the thought of having this guy in my apartment because I knew where that would lead.

After telling him how to get my apartment, I turned away with one last lingering gaze and a promise to see him later. Rushing over to where Alice was sunbathing on one of those long white chairs, I quickly grabbed my towel from under her and spoke over her disgruntled rant of how I disturbed her, "C'mon we gotta go. I've got to clean up the apartment and get your ass with Bella."

"What wh-_ohh!_ The lifeguard is coming over later, isn't he?" She had her hand up acting as a shade to keep her eyes out of the sun.

I rolled my eyes as I continued to rush-dry myself, "Yeah yeah, I know, your 'powers' were right again."

"Well, as long as you admit that they work." She stood with a smile, "C'mon, you've got an apartment to clean."

**X:~/~:X**

I sat down, watching TV as I waited for Paul to show up knocking on my door. My knee bounced anxiously as I watched whatever show was on without really watching it—my mind was elsewhere; more specifically to the image of Paul in those red shorts and that damn water droplet running down his abs.

_Damn, just thinking about that shit gives me a hard-on!_

Just as I decided to relieve myself a bit, I heard three soft raps at the door. Jumping up and practically running to the door, I mentally berated myself for being so damn eager before slowly pulling the door open to reveal Paul—taking him in as he stood there wearing a grey and black striped tank top shirt, cargo shorts, and some sandals. In one hand was a six pack of beer, in the other was a plastic bag with white cartons inside.

"Hey Sexy." I greeted him with a smile, putting my dimples on display for him.

The slight coloring in his cheeks didn't go unmissed by me as he held up the plastic bag, "I hope Chinese is okay."

"Of course, come in, come in!" I held the door open wider and moved out of the way for him to get inside of my freshly cleaned apartment. As soon as I had the door closed, I took the beers from him and took them to the kitchen knowing full well that he was following close behind. Once I had two beers sitting on the counter and the rest in the fridge, I took the bag of food from him too and placed it on the counter beside the beers, leaving his hands free. I cupped the back of his neck while I had the fingers of my other hand laced with those of one of his hands.

"All I have to do is ask, right?" I whispered, my voice coming out huskier than I would've liked but it had his eyes fluttering nonetheless.

"Ask and you shall receive…right?" He tried cracking a joke, but it didn't work out when his voice was just as low and rough as my own, his eyes hooded, his free hand's fingers lightly running over my cheek, "I like this stubble…it feels good on my fingers."

"Thanks. I'm gonna kiss you now."

I didn't wait for any kind of response, simply closed my mouth over his. We both groaned at the contact, our lips moving together fluidly as if we'd been doing this long before tonight. I couldn't take a leisurely pace with this as the raw need to taste his mouth again bubbled up inside of me, so I gently squeezed the back of his neck as my tongue peeked out to run along the length of his closed bottom lip. He opened eagerly and I groaned at the feel of my tongue slipping into his mouth to make contact with his own wet muscle. Our lips wasted no time jumping into the familiar dance of a passionate kiss, my senses were overrun with the feel of him, the slightly musky yet oh-so-sweet scent of him, the taste of him. _Oh, lord, the taste!_ I was already an addict for the sweet yet not-so-sweet taste that lingered in his mouth just the way it had before. His fingers squeezed mine as our tongues thrashed about in each other's mouths, desperately trying to explore, learn, and memorize every inch of one another's mouths.

Breaking away from his lips to catch my breath, I rest my forehead against his; letting the warmth of his panting breaths wash over my face. The feel of his hardened prick pressing against my thigh had me groaning and grinding myself against him. My hand moved from cupping the back of his neck to run down his exposed arm, giving his muscled bicep a squeeze before dropping it further to grasp that hand as well as the other.

"Em-E-Emmett." Hearing him stutter out my name in that deep, sultry baritone was a fucking aphrodisiac if I ever knew one. "The fo-_oh shit_! That feels so good!" his sentence drifted from one subject to another as my hips gave an extra rough thrust.

"What were you saying Paul?" I asked cockily, enjoying the blissfully dazed look on his face.

"Oh…th-the…_mmm_…babe the food will get cold…" he finally groaned out, dropping his head back, revealing the bronzed flesh of his neck.

That was too tempting to pass up.

"Gimmie a minute," I groaned out as I pressed my face into his exposed flesh to nuzzle before beginning to nibble, lick, suck, and kiss every inch of skin that I could get my mouth on.

Hearing him groan, feeling him writhe and grip at my neck, pressing me closer, it all egged me on to continue. But after I pulled away, kissing the two places where I had decided to leave two deep red hickeys, I pressed another soft kiss to his lips.

"The food will get cold…_babe_." I added the last word with a bit of emphasis and a wink.

As I reached for the bag, I listened as he took in slow deep breaths, "I did say that did I…?"

With a shrug, I grabbed his hand, pulling him along to the living room to sit on the couch, "Doesn't matter; I kinda liked it anyway."

"Oh…"

With a light chuckle I began opening the small cartons that Chinese places usually packed their take-out in, finding chow-mein, fried rice, and other small filler items, but one in particular caught my eye, "Ah damn! How'd you know I love kung-pao chicken?" I asked with a chuckle as I stuck a piece of said item in my mouth.

We sat, allowing the television to idly play in the background as we talked about anything really. I learned that he was twenty-two, with a degree in mechanics, lived at home with his parents still while he looked for stable work as his lifeguard job was simply a favor to a friend—Jared nonetheless—who didn't wanna work at the pool alone. In turn, I told him all about my degree in finance with a minor in business that allowed me to help out with my older, adopted sister—Rosalie—as she opened her second beauty salon. That led the conversation to talk about our families, which led me to bring up the fact that my roommate and sister would be gone for the entire night which then led to another make out session on the couch—take-out and TV abandoned.

Hands were grabbing at clothing, desperate to meet skin rather than cloth. Eventually, I grew tired of having to fumble around with the form of his tank and decided that now would be a perfect a time as ever to get naked and take things to the bedroom.

Of course once we were standing in the bedroom—all other doors locked, all other lights turned out—disrobing, I took the chance to show off my form a bit; I mean, really, it's the reason I've worked so hard every day in the gym.

Pulling my shirt up over my head, I flexed my arms and abdomen, making sure to have his full attention before pushing my sweats down to reveal the led pipe that had been confined in them since Paul had arrived. Now, I'm not one to brag…but really, my dick is huge. Plain and simple. I've got the length, I've got the girth, and I know how to use 'em. Taking said dick in a firm grip, I gave it a slow tug, from base to tip, rubbing the droplet of pre-cum around my engorged head and letting out a slow groan that was echoed as Paul watched my ministrations intently.

"You want this? Hm? You want my cock, baby?" I asked playfully, giving my balls a soft tug now.

The slow lick that he gave his lips was all the answer I needed, "Take off your pants baby, then get on the bed, ass up."

His shorts were pushed down in a flash, and I was happy to see that not only had he gone commando, but his cock was nearly as big as mine. Sure, it might've been a tad thicker, but I was longer by a good half an inch or so—and he was uncut too, might I add.

I watched silently as he lay on his stomach, and groaned a little at the thought of what was to come—literally. I practically raced to the nightstand to rip out a single condom from the unopened box, and the new bottle of lube that I'd picked up on the way home from dropping off Alice earlier. As I kneeled down beside him on my large bed, I ran my hand down his smooth muscled back down to the firm globes which I gave light smacks to, enjoying the sound that resulted.

"E-Em?" He whispered out, sounding a bit anxious as he watched me, his cheek flat on the mattress.

"Yeah baby?" I inquired as I spread his cheeks with both hands, exposing that tight little hole that I so desperately wanted to be inside.

"I…I don't bottom too often. B-But I'm gonna do it for you…but I'm nervous…"

I leaned down to place a soft kiss to his shoulder, then his cheek, and then the corner of his mouth, "I'll take care of you baby, I promise."

"Okay."

With another soft kiss, this time full on his lips, I settled myself in-between his spread thighs as I opened the lube and poured a generous amount on my fingers.

"Em, babe, stretch me quick okay? I want you in me _so bad_. I'm leaking all over your sheets babe."

This had me groaning and practically racing through the prep process. I quickly started off, easing two fingers into his ultra-tight, warm hole. I groaned at the feel of his warmth gripping my fingers, practically pulling them in, but at the same time I could tell that his body was tense as I felt that bit of resistance that had me regretting my decision to rush. With a few soothing words and an easy circular motion that my free hand took up on his lower back, I felt the tension give way, allowing my menstruations of his insides to continue.

I began a slow fuck with the two fingers that were inside of him, teasing him with a light brush against his prostate that had him bucking against the mattress nonetheless. Eventually scissoring my fingers and working in a third to fuck him fast, brushing against his bundle of nerves rapidly, before ignoring it at all costs—a sort of push and pull as he writhed on the edge of his climax. But I didn't want him to cum, not until I'm inside of him to feel these hot walls contract around my cock and milk me for everything I've got.

"Alright, I'm gonna fuck you for real now baby." I growled out, my voice going rough and husky with lust and need as I tapped the head of my condom covered cock against his thigh, "You ready?"

"Fuck me babe, I want it so bad." He moaned out, rising up on his knees a bit to perk his ass up just right.

Popping open the lube again, I poured some straight into his quivering hole before pouring some into my palm and pumping my throbbing prick a few times before lining myself up with his hole and giving a one-two count before thrusting in to the hilt, both of us groaning out loud—hell the people in the next apartment might've heard us, we were so loud. I wasted no time going slow, instead I pulled out and slammed myself back in, unable to control myself as the tight warm walls of his hole squeeze with every plunge I took into his body.

I had a bruising grip on his hips as I pushed myself deeper into his body, thrusting harder as I pulled his body back towards mine. The sounds of skin slapping skin, springs of the mattress creaking with every hard movement, his moaning of my name as I pummeled his hole, it was all very erotic, so sexual and passionate, a physical stimulant really. It all kept me going, encouraged me to go longer but at the same time pulled me closer and closer to the edge of it all. He begged me to touch him through the harsh panting that was his breath, and I complied hastily as I reached for his cock under his raised hips, stroking him slowly in the contrast of my fast fuck.

Decidedly giving my arm a rest from holding myself up, I draped my body over his, my heaving chest pressed against his slick back. I buried my face in the nook of his neck, inhaling as deeply as my prick pressed into his body. I latched on to his skin, setting out to place another mark on his perfect flesh, trying desperately to hold off the release that so desperately wished to spill over in the throes of our passionate dance of lust.

His body was moving with mine now. His hips pushing back to meet mine with every thrust I made before thrusting forward into my hand. His hand reaching back to press my face further into his neck, moaning his encouragement to everything I was and anything I wanted to do to him. This was something I realized was quickly becoming dizzying, a high, and an addiction. A drug, that's all that this was. Having this man, who admits to his tendencies to top, submit and take my powerful fuck in tune and enjoy it. I didn't know if I was getting myself into something that I wasn't ready for, but I couldn't deny that there was definitely a potential for greatness in everything we did, every movement we made, every caress we shared—it was there.

That thought—that _potential_—had the need for climax increase. And as much as I wanted this to last, that need was taking second priority as I focused on the strong, gorgeous man beneath me and his pending climax. Pulling away from his body, I reached up to grip the headboard—which we had evidently slid closer towards without realizing it as it was now moving in a way that only happened when the strong motions were so close to it—in a tight grip that had my knuckles turning whiter than usual as I used it as leverage to propel myself harder and deeper into his awaiting heat.

"Em, oh fuck! Em, babe I'm so fucking close! I'm right there…oh fuck…oh Emmett…fuck me…fuck! Emmett!"

And like that, his body shuddered and turned into a trembling mass of ecstasy while his hole gripped me in that tight grip that I'd fantasized of only…well earlier in the night. And in that moment, my body began to ride out the intense wave that was my climax, letting it crash over my body and take control as pleasure overwhelmed my body.

I collapsed on-top of his slightly trembling form, our limbs tangled together, our bodies still connected, breaths coming out rapid and dense—as if we'd been taking our first breath in hours. It was unbelievable how euphoric and content everything was right now, in this moment, in the glow that was our post-orgasmic bliss.

Rolling off of him, and out of him, we lay side by side; we share brief caresses and soft kisses as our fingers laced together in what seemed like a natural notion.

All breathing calmed, I let my eyes drift closed—albeit they only stayed that way for a brief moment as his hand pulled away from mine and I felt the bed dip and rise. I watched with silent question as he looked around the floor of my bedroom.

"Where ya goin'?" I asked, both curious to know whether or not he was leaving and hopeful to hear that he was staying with me tonight.

"Uh…I'm gonna call my friend to come and pick me up. I don't want to overstay my welcome here." He mumbled, almost too low for me to hear but given the silence in the apartment, it sounded as if they were spoken at a regular volume. "Thanks for the amazing night Emmett, maybe we'll see each other around the pool again soon."

Unable to sit by and watch him cover up his amazing body with clothing any longer, I jumped out of my bed and quickly moved to wrap my arms around him and pull his back to my front just as he reached for the doorknob, shorts on and shirt in hand.

"I don't want you to go…"

"Why? You got what you wanted right?" He actually sounded a little…hurt.

"No." I said, pressing a kiss to his neck, "I'm not getting what I want."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really. I wanted to fall asleep with you in my bed, and wake up with you in my arms. But you're leaving, and I don't want that."

There was a suspended silence between us, and for a moment I thought that everything I felt had been one-sided. But then, much to my relief, I felt his body relax against mine and his hands come up to grip mine where they were placed on his stomach. "Please stay with me?"

"All you had to do was ask."

* * *

><p><strong>Collaboration piece brought to you by both, <strong>_**GoinnGaGa**_** and **_**ReluctantOptimist**_**. We hope you enjoyed, and if you didn't…well…maybe next time. XD**

**Oh and by the by, the awesome lemon scene was the work of none other than **_**GoinnGaGa**_** himself. Give him praise, because it was fantastic!**

**Welp…feel free to leave a review. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
